Naruto: Journey of the Newest Fairy
by FireDragonJutsu
Summary: During the final battle with Kaguya, Naruto is sent away to the mysterious place called Magnolia. Will Naruto accept his new life or will he succumb to his deep depression?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My New Home

On the battlefield of the Fourth Great Ninja War, Naruto, the Hokages, and Sasuke are all trying to stop Kaguya once and for all. Every time they got close Kaguya would change the dimension, so that she would not be harmed. During this deadly battle Kaguya destroys the reanimated Hokages then returns with Naruto and Sasuke to their original dimension. In one final attempt to stop her, Naruto and Sasuke charge at her full force trying to overwhelm her but luck is not in their favor. Naruto escapes from Kaguya's counterattack only because Sasuke uses his body to protect Naruto. Sasuke is on the brink of death.

"SASUKE!", screams Naruto and Sakura while running to him.

"Why Sasuke… why would you do that?" asks Naruto with tears in his eyes.

"If anyone was going to make it out of this war and become Hokage it would e you Naruto, so I could not allow you to die."

"No Sasuke, we would have lived together. I would need you to be there when I am Hokage. You are my best friend… I need you!"

"Never mind that Naruto, I am not going to make it any farther than this so come here."

"Sasuke please don't say that!" shouts Sakura.

Sasuke grabs Naruto and whispers into his ear. Naruto looks at his friends and nods his head. Naruto grabs Sasuke's hand to combine the Yin and Yang symbols. Both of the boys hands begin to glow and after a minute Sasuke falls limp. Naruto stands up over his dead friend and opens his eyes to reveal that both of his eyes have obtained the full True Rinnegan but it starts to change. With all of Narutos anger the violet eyes turn a deep crimson and his pupil elongates into the kyuubi pupil while the marks spin wildly.

Sasuke's final words replay in Naruto's mind over and over, "I am giving you everything Naruto, you are the only one I know that can understand my powers. All I ask of you is to survive, no matter what."

Before Naruto can even blink, Kaguya fires two black rods at him which he easily dodges, but he hears a yell of pain come out from behind him. Naruto turns and sees one of the rods went straight through Kakashi's forehead and the other went straight through Sakura's chest.

Naruto screams in anger, "I'm going to kill you for that bitch!" and he charges Kaguya with Sasuke's sword and abilities at hand. she easily deflects Narutos attacks but she is noticing that his attacks are getting even more powerful. She launches another rod at him which forces him to jump back. Naruto screams and becomes engulfed in his 9 Tails chakra mode and charges once again.

"_i have to get rid of this annoying_ brat." Kaguya thinks to herself.

Naruto is attacking with no fighting style whatsoever but is not making contact at all. After Kaguya hits Naruto 10 feet away he remembers about how the Yin and Yang signs can seal her.

Without thought Naruto charges at the woman, thinking only about his revenge for his friends, but he did not notice her doing hand signs. He jumps at the woman but it is too late, he first gets a swift kick to the stomach, knocking the boy out.

She stands over Naruto with Sasukes sword and shoves it through his stomach into the ground. Naruto's eyes shoot open and he yells in pain. He struggles to grab the woman but all she does is smack him away.

Kaguya stares at the struggling Naruto and says "You will never return to this land, and there is no reason you would,"she gets close to him and whispers "as soon as i send you off, i am going to finish my tree and all of your friends will be dead.

Naruto lets out a slight wimper while thinking of his friends faces and whispers" I'm sorry everyone."

And in a blink of an eye he is gone.

**Magnolia**

Naruto is falling from the sky. He has no idea why or how, all he knows is he is falling.

As soon as he hits the ground it all comes back to him.

He remembers holding his dead best friend, watching his sensei and friend be killed right in front of him, and getting sent away by Kaguya. He stands there quietly for a moment then begins to sob for his friends then he eventually passes out when he grasps Sasuke's sword, removing it and starts to wonder what this world will have to offer him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the people who made this one of their favorites, decided to follow the story and wrote reviews.**

**I am truly sorry for the mistakes I made in the first chapter. Sorry for taking so long to write this I just got really busy at school. I know that this one is kinda boring but I will be trying to make a better 3rd chapter. This is my first time doing anything like this so please if you have anything to help or that you want me to add please write a review or PM me.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Strange Guild Named Fairy Tail<p>

"Hey guys there is someone over here!" yelled a medium height boy with pink hair, "And theres a lot of blood!"

A young girl runs over and looks at the wound and starts mumbling under her breath.

"Why aren't you doing anything Wendy!" yelled the pink haired boy.

"Shut up and look Natsu," the girl (Wendy) is pointing at the hole in the blonde boys shirt,"there is nothing to do, he has no wound that i can see."

Naruto's eyes flutter open slightly when he heard a high pitched voice say, "He smells funny."

Naruto jumps up and back looking around at the people who were above him a few seconds ago. He looks at the girl first, she was petite in structure and had long bluish hair. Then he glances over to the pink haired boy who was wearing an open vest, a white scaled-pattern scarf and white pants that went to about mid calf. Naruto looked around confused wondering where the third voice came from.

"Hey Natsu, do you think this guy has any fish?"

Naruto looked around, searching for the source to the voice. The only other living thing he saw was a blue cat with a sack wrapped around its neck. Naruto stares at the cat and the cat looks at him and asks, "Do you have any fish?"

Narutos eyes grow huge and turn white and exclaims, "AHH, that cat just talked!"

The pink haired boy looks at Naruto with a confused look and says "of course Happy is talking, he's an Exceed."

Naruto looks at him and asks, "who are you people and where am I?"

The pink haired boy, Wendy and Happy all look at each other then at Naruto and the pink haired boy says," I am Natsu and this is Wendy. We are both dragon slayers. and this is Happy."

"Aye sir!" replies Happy.

Naruto turns to look around and said, "you never told me where we are."

Happy looks at Naruto and says, "Whats your name?"

Naruto looks confused then remembers he never told the people his name. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Natsu looks at him and says,"Well Naruto you are just outside the city of Magnolia."

"What village is that near?" Naruto asks.

"What do you mean village?"

"You know, like the Leaf or the Sand village."

Natsu looks at the others looking quite confused."Um, we have no idea what you are talking about."

Naruto says, "Stop messing with..."

He stops speaking when he remembers all that happened.

"That wasn't a dream?" he mumbled under his breath.

Tears start to run down his cheeks before he passes out.

Natsu and Wendy run over to him, then they both silently agree to take him back to the guild.

* * *

><p><span><strong>About an hour later<strong>

Naruto wakes a few hours later to a loud racket outside the door. He walks over to a mirror that's on the wall and looks at himself. He is in his normal orange and black suit but the jacket is ripped and the mesh shirt underneath has a hole in it above his stomach. He touches the hole and a tears begin to fall from his eyes.

"All of them really are dead." He thinks to himself.

He looks up into the mirror, closes his eyes for a second then opens them to reveal his Rinnegan. He looks at them for a second then deactivates them.

A loud crash happens outside of the door.

"If where I am is under attack I should take this time to collect nature for Sage Mode." Naruto thinks and sits on the floor and starts meditating.

As soon as he collected enough he stands and looks around confused.

"With all that commotion outside there is not a single trace of chakra anywhere." He thinks.

Naruto throws open the door to see what is happening and as soon as he opened the door a shirtless guy flies and slams into him.

All the people outside the room hears is someone yell, "Rasengan!" And see the shirtless guy fly back through the door and into a back wall.

Everyone in the room turns and looks at Naruto.

Naruto looks around and asks, "what?"

Natsu walks up to Naruto and looks at him with a glare and yells "I CHALLENGE YOU!"

Naruto looks at him then looks around and asks the white-haired woman behind the counter, "What does he mean."

She smiles and says, "Natsu would like to have a dual with you."

"Oh..." Naruto looks at Natsu and says, "Fine, ill fight you."

Natsu throws his fist in the air and yells, "I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

**Outside**

Naruto stands about ten feet away from Natsu. Natsu is pacing back and forth looking at Naruto.

Naruto looks at Natsu and asks, "Um when are we going to sta..."

Right when Naruto was speaking, Natsu shouted, " Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

Naruto jumps to the right and doesn't even question how he is using justu. Naruto smiles and says, "Shadow Clone Justu." and six more Narutos appear. Natsu stops dead in his tracks with his mouth agape wondering what type of magic that is. Natsu watches as the original Naruto sits and starts to meditate.

Recovered from his shock, Natsu uses his roar again taking down two of the Naruto clones. Natsu then uses his Fire Dragon Wing Attack and takes out two more.

Naruto stands and releases his shadow clones. He looks up at Natsu in his Sage mode and then silently runs at him. Naruto and Natsu start fighting furiously in close combat. Natsu dodged one of Narutos kicks but still gets hit and flies backward.

Everyone around them are struck with confusion. There are murmurs shooting through the crowd of people asking what happened and that they thought that Natsu dodged that. A small man is looking at Naruto with great intrest. The shirtless guy walks out and asks,"whats going on Master?" to the man. The master(aka Makarov) looks at the boy and says, "Oh, Gray you are awake, and just Natsu fighting that Naruto boy." Gray looks at the fight and says well Natsu isn't the only one that's going to get to fight him." and walks out towards Naruto.

Naruto notices the guy from before walking up and all he can thin is, "Great i guess this guy wants to fight to."

Naruto jumps back and both Natsu and Gray stand looking at him.

Natsu turns and yells, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

"Shut up Natsu, I want to fight him too."

"Well I just feel special." Naruto says with a smirk, " maybe with both of you attacking me i might have to use a actual higher Mode then just my Sage Mode."

They both glare at him and attack.

Natsu uses his roar again while Gray uses his ice lances.

Naruto appears behind the two in a instant and kicks both of them across the field. Naruto smiles at the sight of both of the guys heads stuck in the dirt. Natsus head pops up covered in fire and throws every attack at Naruto. Naruto is barely able to dodge the attacks so he finally goes into his Nine-Tails chakra mode and smiles.

Gray pops up and starts fighting along side Natsu trying to just hit Naruto. Natsu and Gray finally get in sync with each others attacks and they hit Naruto.

Naruto flies back but lands on his feet. He looks at the two guys, both of them are breathing heavily. Naruto smirks at them and says, "My turn."

Two arms form out of the Nine-Tails chakra and form two Rasen Shuriken and throws them. They fly toward the two at a very high speed not even giving the two any time to react. The two giant chakra shurikens hit their mark, and in an instant the whole ground shakes from the attack.

The crowd gasps with horror as the air is filled with dust. Everyone waits silently to see what the outcome is.

When the smoke and dust clears, what is there is a wall of ice. The wall shatters to reveal a knocked-out Natsu and Gray.

Everyone looks at Naruto in shock and some with horror as he walks toward the two.

Makarov walks out infront of Naruto and asks, "Will you come with me?"

Naruto can tell that this man is extremely powerful so he agrees without hesitation.

Naruto follows Makarov back into the guild and the small man turns quickly to him.

He looks at Naruto and says, "You are very powerful, and all I wanted to know is if you wanted to become a part of our family here."

Naruto looks at the man adn flashes back to his childhood. The lonely nights at home, crying himself to sleep, wondering why he didnt have parents like the other kids. "I found a family with my friends back home, but now i dont have a home... I have no place to return... a new family..." Naruto thinks to himself for a minute. He looks up and just says three words, "I will join."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long, school was just hectic this past week but im out the rest of this week so ill have another chapter or two out.**

* * *

><p>Naruto walked around the streets of Magnolia, just trying to see how the town was. He walked around listening to how the people conversed and how they acted, and he noticed that this town was kind of like the Leaf Village. Like how the people acted towards each other and how the children played.<p>

"I could probably get use to this place." Naruto thought to himself, "it's just like home in its own ways."

Naruto walked around a bit longer then realized how hungry he actually was. Naruto searched his pockets for any money but only came to find a couple pieces of lint. His stomach growled relentlessly as he tried to make his way back to the guild. As soon as he reached the doors he smelled something amazing. Naruto bursted through the doors flowing his nose to the source, which led him to the counter of the bar where he saw a woman with long white hair cooking. Naruto approached slowly, enjoying the smell of the food, wondering if he could only snag a quick bite when no one was looking. He felt guilty after that thought and then just sat at the bar.

The woman approached him and without saying a word placed a giant bowl of ramen in front of Naruto. Naruto looked up at the woman with surprise and started to say,"But i..." but she cut him off telling him, "I could hear your stomach growling from a mile away." She smiled at him and said, "I'm Mira by the way."

Naruto was scarfing down his food but managed to say, "Naruto." between his huge gulps.

Mira laughed and told him, "If you are ever hungry there will always be food her for you." she then walked off to pour more drinks for the others.

Naruto looked around, smiling, and thought i really think that i could start taking a liking to this place."

That Night

Naruto was sleeping peacefully in a spare room the guild allowed him to use, then Naruto started to hear something. Naruto focused hard on the voice in his dream, it was a small and timid voice, repeating, "Naruto... where are you..." then images started flying through his thoughts. They were places and people he has never seen before. Like he saw a large mountain, a giant circular tower looking building surrounded by trees, a green cat that was wearing a pick frog suit that had black spots on it, and then he saw her. The girl that the voice was coming from. He tries to focus in on what she looked like and thats when he got a clear view of her. Naruto shot up in bed, breathing heavily and barely whispers, "Hinata..."

Naruto is pacing around his room thinking about what he dreamt about and was wondering if it was real. He kept mulling over his thoughts until he looked out his window and saw that it was already daylight outside. Naruto wanted to know if anyone knew anything about the images he saw so he headed down stairs.

Naruto looked around when he was downstairs and saw that the only person that was here was Mira, and she was already getting everything set up for the day. Naruto walked over to her and she turned and smiled at him saying, "Oh, hi, i didn't expect anyone to be up this early. Do you need anything?"

"Well i was wondering if you knew anything about these things that i saw in a dream last night, because I've never seen them before in my life."

"I'll see what i can do, what did they look like?"

Naruto explained his dream to Mira but left out the part about Hinata.

"Well, i don't know hardly anything about a mountain, that tower sounds like this ancient library that some of the members have been to a couple of times and that cat would be Frosch, he is an Exceed like happy but he belongs to the guild, Sabertooth. I believe thats all i know, I'm sorry if that doesn't help you much."

"No you helped me out a lot, I've got to know what all of this means and i have to know where that library is for starters."

"Well if you wait a little i could see if Lucy would help you, she is the one who found the library in the first place. I might be able to get Levy to help also if she isn't busy."

"Thank you, I guess i will just wait around til they get here then."

Mira smiles and nods as Naruto walks to one of the back tables to sit and wait.

A few hours later

Naruto sat in the corner of the guild hall asleep. Naruto is sitting in the booth with his head laid on the table. Naruto does not notice that someone sat down in front of him in the other booth and is watching him. After a few minutes Naruto opens his eyes slowly, just noticing some blond hair and a large chest.

"Oh, hey Granny, what's up?" Naruto asks sleepily.

Naruto gets a slap across the face, which wakes him up immediately and is followed by someone yelling, "Who are you calling Granny!"

Naruto looks at the blond girl, then he realizes what he did and starts apologizing for what he said.

"I'm sorry!, I wasn't looking and you reminded me of someone.."

"I REMIND YOU OF A OLD WOMAN!" The girl yells.

"No!, she was old but she changed her appearance to make her look very young, I am so sorry!"

"Oh.. I'm sorry, i didn't know... Well I am Lucy Heartfilia."

Naruto looks at the girl and then falls to his knees and asks her, "Will you help me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait guys. A lot of things have been happening lately and i just haven't really had any desire to write but i am feeling that i need to write and i will try to finish this story. This chapter is okay but i dont like it. I will be working to write a better one a little later but so i can do so i need some suggestions from you readers, so please message me to help with the story. I would greatly appreciate it!**

Chapter 4: An Old Friend

Naruto was on his knees, bowing over and over saying please the entire time. "Hey.. what are you doing? Get up, this is embarrassing!" Says Lucy. Naruto looks up at the blond and stands and rubs the back of his head with a worried look on his face and mumbles, "Sorry, this is just really important."

Lucy looks at the blond haired boy, and tells him, "Okay, lets sit down and talk, i don't even know your name yet."

Naruto nods and sits back in the booth with Lucy and extends his hand and says,"I am Naruto Uzumaki."

"I am Lucy Heartfillia," she says as she shakes his hand,"Okay, now that we are aquainted, tell me what you need help with."

Naruto begins to explain how he had a dream about a tall building that he believed to be a library and how he thinks that there is something very important to him there, and how Mira told him to ask Lucy about it since she has been there the most.

Lucy nodded and asked," What do you think is there that is so important to you?"

Naruto's face paled a bit and whispered,"I rather keep that to myself just in case."

A look of concern crept onto Lucy's face but she decided to let it go. Lucy glanced around the guild and heard the all to familiar voice yelling her name.

"Lucy!" Yelled Natsu as he came in the doors.

Lucy smiles and leaves to talk to Natsu and then returns to Naruto and says, "I'm going to help you but just in case something goes wrong i want Natsu to come with us."

Naruto smiles a huge smile and rubs the back of his head and says, "That is great, the more the better. I just really need to see if it is actually true..." Narutos smile fades a little then looks back up and puts his smile back on.

"Alright lets go then." Natsu says as he walks up with Happy.

After about a hour or so, the four of them make it up to the giant library and as soon as they saw in Naruto's heart started to beat rapidly. Before the others could say a word Naruto runs to and through the front doors and only yells one word

"HINATA!"

Naruto stands in the doorway listening, seeing if there is any trace of what he saw in his dreams. Naruto was just about to scream again when he hears a soft voice that sounds raw as if the person who owns it has been screaming or crying. All the voice says is, "Naruto..."

Naruto turns to his right to see the Hyuga curled up into a corner with tears streaking down her face. He runs to her with all his power and holds Hinata close to his chest and all he can do is weep.

Natsu, Happy and Lucy run into the door to see what is going on to find Naruto holding onto a young woman and both were crying uncontrollably.

"Naruto?" whispers Hinata.

"I'm so sorry Hinata, I failed every single one of you. I failed the village, everyone is dead because of me." Naruto holds her close and keeps repeating sorry over and over. Hinata grabs his arms and looks him in the eyes.

"Naruto-kun, you did not fail anyone, after what we saw happen to you, everyone began to fight ten times harder. Everyone thought you were dead, even after we fought it was no use, she just destroyed everything. She killed so many of us. She would send many through to other deminsions, and others she would just cut them down. I don't know where anyone else is, all i could do when i arived here was call out for you, and you came."

Lucy covers her mouth during thier talk, trying to silence her cries. Natsu is just staring at the two, completely shocked.

Hinata looks up at Naruto then stands. She grabs his hand and tells him, "Like i have said before, it was your smile that saved me. All that we can do is smile that we are alive and pray that atleast some of the others are okay."

Naruto nods and grips onto the Hyuga's hand and stands. "We must survive for our friends."


	5. AN HELP!

Okay whats up guys and girls, I am truly sorry for not posting as much as i should. It's just that i have had no desire to write for this time and i really don't want to forcefully make myself because it wouldn't be fun for anyone. I have decided on what my next move is for chapter 5 but i want to get some of your guys help with something. I am bringing back two, well basically three but thats beside the point, other characters from Naruto but other than that i was wondering if you guys wanted for me to add anyone from different animes or any others from Naruto. If you have any imput on what you guys want to see then shoot a message my way. This story is for you guys so i need to know if i am doing okay or if there is anything you guys want me to change.

Well while i have you here i will answer some questions that i have been asked.

The reason that Naruto hasn't used his Kyuubi Rinnegan is because it is special to him and he doesn't want to use it all willy nilly.

Yes i know that Naruto's rasenshuriken was nerfed pretty bad but i will probably change that fight and possibly make it longer and change up the attacks for Naruto.

Thank you guys for the positive feedback and enjoying the story so far! I may be posting the Fifth Chaper tonight or tommorrow night, it all depends on how much i can get typed and how long i want it to be. This will be the longest chapter yet.

Well i hope i see some requests and thoughts soon,

Believe it and get fired up!


	6. Chapter 5

While on the trip back to the guild Naruto never left Hinata's side. His hand firmly grasping hers as if he was scared that if he let go then she would just disappear. Every time they stopped to let someone walk in front of them or to let Natsu and Lucy catch up, Naruto would look at Hinata and ask if she was okay and if there was anything that he could do for her.

Lucy and Natsu stayed back a little letting the two have some space. Every now and the iNatsu would get sidetracked or something and they would fall way behind and would have to search for Naruto.

Upon arriving at the guild, Naruto squeezed Hinata's hand and walks her into it. Hinata looks around the guild, watching all the people laugh, drink and some have started fights. All she could think was how it was to hang out with her friends in the village. This thought brought a tear to her eye which she wiped away quickly. Naruto led her through the guild and into a small office.

Makarov turned when the two entered the office and looked up at Naruto. Naruto stood with Hinata at his side and Hinata explained what happened to her. Makarov smiled at her and said,"Well, you are always welcomed here if you want." Hinata nodded and smiled while she got a pale violet guild mark in the same as Naruto's.

Naruto looked at the master and says," If you don't mind my asking but i was wondering if you would gather all the members."

Master looked at the boy and asks," What would it be for?"

"I want to show everyone, everything. My entire past, the war, absolutely everything. Me and HInata talked about it on the way over here and we both want to show our past and show everyone who we exactly are."

Master thought on the request and just simply nods, hops down from his desk and walks out the door motioning for them to follow.

After about 10 minutes, Makarov was able to gather all of the guild members that weren't out on missions. The only ones that weren't there was Laxus and Gildarts. Master explained why he gathered everyone and everyone turns to Naruto and Hinata. Naruto activates his 9 Tails chakra mode and shares it to all the members in the guild. Naruto looks around at everyone and says," I will now show you my past."

Naruto's chakra hands spread to every person in the guild, showing each member his past. Naruto would narrate on what they are seeing and explain things to them. He would tell everyone who each person was and how they were like and what they liked. Everyone noticed that Naruto got choked up when talking about Sasuke but he just continued to show and explain what was going on. After showing the final fight between him and Kaguya he retracted the chakra from the guild members. Every eye was on Naruto and Hinata, both just sat there and looked around at the members, waiting for them to say something. He was surprised when he was suddenly hugged by a crying Lucy.

After about an hour of people coming up and hugging or just making small talk with the two, everyone dispersed and left the two alone. Naruto turned to Hinata and smiles at her.

"The people here sure are nice, don't ya think Hinata?"

Hinata nods and looks around the guild hall. After about a minute of looking she notices a woman behind a pillar on the other side of the guild staring at her. She smiles and the woman just death glares Hinata and mouths _Love Rival_ then runs off. Hinata just looks around in confusion, wondering if anyone else noticed it.

Naruto looks around then glances at Hinata and says, "Um hey, Hinata?"

"Yes?" Hinata asks sheepishly.

"Well if you don't have any other place to stay, you could stay with me.."

Hinata stares at the blond boy for a moment while blushing profusely and then she thinks, _Come on Hinata, man up and take the offer!_

"If it's no trouble." Hinata whispers.

Naruto smiles widely at the Hyuga and says," Of course it's no trouble!"

They both smile and join the others with their conversations.

They both fell into the same routine for a few days, going to the guild, drinking, talking, and finding jobs to do that were close then they'd return home and sleep.

Meanwhile about 5 miles from the guild.

"Man, where the hell are we? It smells a lot different from back home."

"This is such a drag, if I was a cloud this would never of happened."

"Oh shut up, no one cares about your cloud envy."

_Bark_

"Wait I smell something." He sniffs the air for a moment then turns to the person beside him, "Its them."

They look at each other and nod. Kiba jumped on Akamaru's back while Shikamaru just leaps through the trees a fast pace. Every once in a while Kiba would shout out direction in which the smell was coming from until they reached a decent sized town. They stopped at the edge of the town glancing warily at it for a moment trying to figure out the best plan for finding the two sources of the scents Kiba was smelling.

"Kiba, we don't know who is here or why those two are here but I know that if it's them, we can not be discreet. We will just rush in and find them. I know that I am not acting rationally but caution is not always the best action."

Kiba nods and says,"let's do this Akamaru!"

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Akamaru sprinted down the street following the scent. "There!" Kiba yells pointing to the large building at the end of town. Shikamaru just nods and says,"Don't stop just bust through the doors and I will stop everything in its tracks. You find them." They both looked determined while heading to the door.

Kiba and Akamaru reached the door first so Kiba yells,"Fang over Fang!" while both tear straight through the door. Shikamaru follows shortly and as soon as he entered he uses his shadows to stop every living thing in the building. They see the two immediately, Shikamaru releases them from his shadows and they turn and stare at the people who busted in.

"Naruto.. Hinata, is that really you two?" Shikamaru asked slowly.

"Shikamaru!? Kiba?! How the hell did you two get here?! I thought everyone was killed!" Naruto yells while running over to the two.

"Well not everyone, a few still live. We got sent here, wherever this is, and Kiba caught your scents." Shikamaru explains.

"I'm glad you guys are here." Hinata says with a smile on her face.

Shikamaru looks around at all the people, and asks Naruto,"Is it safe to let these people out?" Naruto nods and explains to Shikamaru and Kiba what all has been happening since his arrival. The two just sat there listening and nodding. Kiba and Shikamaru both say,"I guess we will join the guild then, after all, we never abandon our friends."

Kiba looks around then snaps up,"Crap, Shikamaru, we have to get the others. They are still out there at camp."

"More if you guys are here?" Naruto asks.

"We don't have a lot but we have a few back about a few miles away. Shikamaru, I'll go get them." Shikamaru nods and let's the him and his dog fetch the others.

Kiba returns with Temari, Bee, Lee and Gai. Naruto smiles widely and hugs each one as they enter and begins to allow tears roll down his cheeks in happiness.


	7. AN

Hey guys was just wanting to tell you that I may be adding in people from different anime's. I don't know who but I will. Thanks for reading


End file.
